


A Matter of Pride

by bearshorty



Category: The Bible
Genre: Book of Esther 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearshorty/pseuds/bearshorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Vashti would not obey the King’s command.   Book of Esther 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

“Your majesty the Queen, the King commands your presence at his feast.”

Queen Vashti looked with concern at the eunuchs who entered her hall. Harbona was the one who spoke. He seemed reluctant to convey the King’s command. The others stood behind him, not looking at her directly. She held her head high but kept her voice calm. It would not do to show her anger.

“Why?” she said. “He promised me that I could hold my banquet with no interference. I will see him after the feast is over, not before.”

She could see Zethar swallow and take a deep breath. 

He spoke, “Forgive us your majesty, but the King wants to show your beauty to his guests. He requests your presence. He wants you to come wearing your royal crown.”

She closed her eyes for a minute to center herself. “How drunk is he?”

The attendants stayed silent. 

“Answer me.”

“He is in high spirits. He was very generous to his guests and provided much wine and he himself did not abstain,” said Karkas.

“So he is drunk and so are all his guests and he wants me to come entertain him as they all gaze at me. I am his Queen, not his concubine!” Queen Vashti’s voice did not waver. “You may tell the King that I am worth more than this and remind him of his promise.”

“But your majesty, he gave the order in the hearing of many,” Zethar said, clearly worried.

“I do not care for his pride. I will not be summoned like a common whore.” She turned her back to them, dismissing them from her sight and went back to her guests and the banquet she carefully planned for months.

She heard them hesitate and leave the hall. She centered herself. It would not do to give in to her emotions now. She knew that Xerxes would be angry, not because she did not come but because he would seem weak in front of others. He was always a weak man who listened to others more than he should have. She used that to her advantage before. But she could not obey this. She would not. She had her pride too.


End file.
